


sunlight fades away

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: F/F, Fic request!, I actually wrote this a while ago but I just found it again so here. Take it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: The team has split up. Tsubasa gets hurt. Healing items won’t work. Ellie finally gets to kiss Tsubasa... but at what cost?
Relationships: Aoi Itsuki & Oribe Tsubasa, Aoi Itsuki & Yumizuru Eleonora, Oribe Tsubasa/Yumizuru Eleonora
Kudos: 4





	sunlight fades away

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is another old fic. Tsubasa/Ellie, specifically. It’s very very angsty, so take the warning seriously!

“Tsubasa! Tsubasa, please!” The blonde screamed.

“Ellie…? Is that you?” The bluenette said, as she cracked an eye open.

“Tsubasa! Please, stay awake! God, where the hell are Itsuki and Kiria?!”

The bluenette tried to keep her eyes open… but they fell shut soon enough.

Ellie took to pacing. Nothing was working, how could this happen? Tsubasa couldn’t die!

Ellie took a look at everything back. She thought on how much Tsubasa truly loved Itsuki. She was so jealous, goddamn it. The sunshine in her eyes was always directed at him. But she knew, deep down, that she would do absolutely anything for her sunshine to be happy. Even if it wasn’t with her. So she spoke to her.

“Tsubasa, please. Itsuki needs you. It would kill him if you died! I know that you really love him, and I know he cares about you too! I’m begging you, stay awake for him.”

 _And for me, please._ Her heart twisted as she thought of a world without the pure sunshine that was Tsubasa Oribe.

“Ellie?”

“Tsubasa! Please, stay with me!”

“Ellie, please… I’m not going to survive this.”

“No, you will! I won’t let you die!”

“Ellie… I heard what you said… that I should live for Itsuki. I do love him… but not in the way you think.”

“Shh, save your strength… I’ll hear it all later, when we go out for crepes and laugh…”

“Ellie, please! I need to say this! Itsuki has always been there for me, every day, and he’s very dear to me! But he’s like a brother! I don’t love him like… like the way I love you!”

Ellie’s jaw dropped at that statement, and she went to pick up Tsubasa. She held the bluenette to her chest.

“Mm… this is the best… I just… want to stay here forever. But… there’s one more thing I need to do before I die…”

“You’re not going to die, Tsubasa!”

“I’ll try not to… but I want… a kiss…”

“Anything for you, my sunshine…”

“You’re my wind, Ellie.”

And as they kissed, it was melancholy, as if it was trying to make up for all the time they would miss.

Tsubasa had such a peaceful and brilliant smile, filled with all the sunshine that Ellie ever saw in her eyes whenever she was talking to Itsuki. Was she talking to him about her? She would never know. Tsubasa stopped breathing in Ellie’s arms.

And Ellie let out a bloodcurdling scream.

The scream attracted the rest of the team. Mamori was the first to see it. The little girl broke down crying, dropping her axe. Itsuki ran over and saw Tsubasa. Pure, sweet, Tsubasa. The girl who was kind to him when no one else was. She saw the scared little boy behind the rich kid. She saw the kid who never had love or attention. She made him feel… worth something. Itsuki almost died on the spot there. But… there was Ellie. Ellie, who hasn’t stopped screaming. Ellie, who Tsubasa loved with all her heart and soul. Tsubasa’s eyes had so much light when she talked about the blonde. And Itsuki decided to bury his feelings. His grieving… it could wait. Ellie, Mamori… they were much more important right now.

And so Itsuki gave Ellie the biggest hug he could muster, and kept his tears in. He could wait a while. He had to keep himself together. He still had to tell Ayaha.

…Oh god, Ayaha. She… she won’t be able to bear it…

Ellie’s screaming died into broken sobs. She kept repeating.

“Tsubasa… Tsubasa…”


End file.
